Frozen Memorys
by byersconnor
Summary: reading another fanfiction got me thinking. What would happen if Anna got amnesia at the end if the movie after "the event" (if you've seen the movie you know what i mean. Spoilers? yeah,i think so


Another Alternate ending, but this one continues the story.

EDIT: I rewrote parts of this chapter and the next chapter, changing the spacing and putting thoughts in _Italics. _Thanks to Taelorraye for letting me know this had to happen! Also, thanks to everyone who let me know that I needed some more Anna/Kristoff interaction. That was a HUGE oversight on my part, and i apologize. I have added in some extra dialogue, and i'll definately be on top of that from now on! Now enjoy the story! (I also fixed the link at the bottom of the story. Sorry about that)

_Elsa_

"No, NO!" Elsa sobbed into her frozen sisters shoulders. She couldn't believe this had happened. She remembered all the times Anna had come through for her. Like when she was first locked away, Anna had never given up on her, even after she had pushed Anna away for years. Even when everyone was calling her a witch after Elsa accidentally revealed her powers at the coronation, Anna had made the dangerous journey up the mountains to see her. She would have willingly died to see her sister even after Elsa hadn't spoken more than what was absolutely necessary to Anna for more than 13 years. And how had Elsa responded to her? When Elsa thought of this, she stumbled backwards and fell. Elsa had killed her sister, in the room where she had felt the strange surge of power. It had been another energy blast like the one that had almost killed Anna as a child! Well now it had succeeded. She leaped to her feet and kissed her sister, then hugged her and whispered "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It was an accident, I swear".

"Wait!" Kristoff said "This is it! True love between sisters!". _Could it be?_ Elsa thought, _is my sister coming back to me?_ Everyone waited and stared at the Anna statue. Then, it started to melt! Elsa collapsed in tears of joy, then jumped back up and caught her sister, giving her the biggest hug ever!

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Elsa sobbed into her thawing sister's shoulder "I'll never lose control again, I promise. I love you!" All the things that Elsa had always wanted to say to her sister while she had to shut out her sister suddenly came flooding to her lips. "I'm sorry I shut you out! I never wanted to hurt you! And I'm sorry I never talked to you or responded when you tried to reach out to me! I was only trying to protect you so I could never hurt you again! I'm sorry!" and finally, in a whisper she said "do you want to build a snowman, Anna?" Elsa looked down, tears blurring her vision. Her sister hadn't said a word. But to Elsa's relief, Anna focused on her and opened her mouth to speak. _"I don't know what I would have done if she died"_ Elsa thought. But the next words out of Annas mouth almost made Elsa scream with fear. "Who are you?"

Everyone jumped with shock. After a few seconds, Elsa collapsed knelt slowly on the ground, then fell sideways, crying again. Kristoff ran over to Anna and began pacing, tears forming in his eyes."No, no, no! Where's the happy ending?" he muttered, head in his hands. Olaf just sat down, not able to understand what was happening.

_Anna_

Anna fell as the strange girl kneeled over. She was crying! "Why are you crying?!" Anna asked. "Anna?" the stranger whispered, barely gaining control of herself long enough to ask "Do you really not remember me?" She sounded so miserable that Anna desperately wanted to say yes, that she remembered everything. But nothing came to mind.

"No, I'm so sorry." The girl didn't answer, just put her head back down and began crying again

_Elsa_

_"How could this happen?!_" Elsa thought _"what have i done to deserve this?"_

"You mean aside from almost killing your own sister twice?" a voice in her head said, "Then shutting her out, causing her more pain than you can ever imagine?" 

_"It was for her own good!_" she growled in her head.

"doesn't change the facts" the voice said.

Elsa snarled and ignored the voice, turning her full attention to her sister."Ok, ok" Elsa said, taking deep breaths, and trying to control her crying "Who am I? I'm your sister! And I have ice powers and I spent a lot of time in my room and never talked to you but only because I accidentally almost killed you as a child but then when I was crowned queen you accidentally made me reveal my powers! So I panicked and ran to a mountain where I made myself an ice castle where I could live in peace. But you wouldn't let me go and you climbed all the way up the mountain to talk to me. But… I accidentally almost killed you again."

At this part, Elsa began to cry again, but she carried on hoping that telling the story would get Anna back

"I-I almost killed you again, and Kristoff, who you apparently developed a relationship with"

At this Kristoff stopped his pacing and looked at Anna "Do you really not remember anything we had, Anna? Nothing?" He said, tears streaming down his eyes despite his best efforts to hide them. Anna just shook her head, amazed at how much these people cared for her. Elsa continued her story.

"He t-took you back to the castle, where the man you were going to be engaged to, (even though you had only known him for a day!) would be able to h-h-h" Elsa took a few deep breaths, she had to calm down to tell her story "Help you, with a act of true love. Only he didn't love you, he wanted to take over the kingdom. You were about to die, but Olaf came and lit a fire for you, slowing the ice inside you from freezing you. Olaf is a snowman we used to make as children, before i almost killed you. But he wasn't alive when we were children, and when I was going up the mountain to hide I let my emotions flow into my powers and accidentally made him alive. Then, you saw the man you were going to marry about to kill me." Elsa began to cry harder, her words almost becoming unintelligible. "I didn't make a move to stop him, because he had told me that you had just died from my magic. You gathered up you l-l-last of your strength and ran down to the frozen fjord, saving me by-by-by." Elsa tried to finish her story, but she was already shaking with tears and the memory of her sister, hair color changed, wrapped up in a cloak, freezing solid by Elsa's magic was too much for her. She put her head in between her legs, and wrapped her arms around her knees and began sobbing again.

Anna

After the girl had finished her story, Anna looked between the man crying next to her, and the heartbroken girl and decided that the girl needed comforting. She sat down next to her and put an arm around the girls shoulders, rubbing her back and pulling her in for a quick side hug. "Hey, hey, hey. It'll be all right." Anna said, in what she hoped was a comforting tone. "Heck, if we could do all that, there's no way that we can't help me get my memory back!"

Elsa turned to Anna, with a look in her eyes like _she_ was the younger sister and Anna was the older sister, comforting her after a bad dream. "Do you really think so?" Elsa whispered. "Yes, I do" Anna responded. Elsa put her head on Anna's shoulder, her arms around her waist, and hugged her. Anna suddenly had a strange feeling in her heart, although it was very faint, almost not there. "We'll fix this together. I promise." Anna said to the girl.

That was just an introduction to my new story. I don't know if it's good, but I enjoyed writing it so I'm gonna finish the storyline no matter how many reviews I get. If you enjoyed, please leave a review. Many thanks go to Juliet. I didn't think people would like my story, and I had given up on writing anything until I read her review. Also thanks to Zanzetsuken, for writing the saddest story I have ever had the pleasure of reading and giving me the idea for Anna's memory loss. The story literally makes people cry, it did for me! Super sad, and super good. Go check it out. I'm gonna go continue writing. (Here's the link, but WARNING! WILL MAKE YOU CRY, I PROMISE YOU!) s/9828844/1/Frozen-Once-More


End file.
